Some known printing apparatus employ a print media, such as paper, which is fed from a media roll. Such a media roll may comprise a core, for example a hollow cardboard cylinder, around which a web of print media is wound. The roll may be mounted on a spindle so as to be able to rotate, and media may be unwound from the media roll and advanced through the printing apparatus as needed.
It is an advantage for the users of a printing apparatus that a dimension of a media roll, e.g. the length of media remaining on the media roll, may be known or monitored.
For example this may allow checking whether the remaining media is sufficient to complete a certain print job before the job is started, thereby avoiding a waste of print media, printing pigment, user time, etc.